


of roses and cafes

by justpig



Series: stray kids oneshots [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, Others are only mentioned, also felix and changbin are dense oof, felix-centric, im sorry, jeongin is a bean, mostly just the first four characters, some relationships are hinted at, uhh there's some swearing so if you aren't comfortable with that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 02:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justpig/pseuds/justpig
Summary: felix isn't ready for the moment he (supposedly) confesses to changbin.





	of roses and cafes

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh this was originally part of a short story but i decided i liked it better as a oneshot; also meaning that if some things don't make sense,,, yeah im sorry in advance  
> i also didn't edit this oop  
> happy reading, i guess?? haha sorry im so awkward please ignore

sunday. while felix normally enjoyed the day - who didn’t love weekends? - his heart filled with dread and worry when he woke up.

that morning, he had, miraculously, managed to wake up at the sound of his alarm, which he’d set for nine am. he knew that that might be considered late for some of those morning people, but felix was most definitely not a morning person. considering he usually woke up after noon, he was pretty proud of himself for being able to keep his eyes open for more than ten seconds at all.

his roommates were equally surprised at his morning appearance. he was pretty sure he still looked like a zombie, but at least he was standing. “good morning,” he mumbled, his voice filled with sleep, his words drawled out.

through his squinted eyes, he swore he saw jisung flinch and nearly drop his cup of milk. “holy shit. is this felix? awake? in the morning? on a weekend?”

“stop acting so surprised.” yawning, felix stumbled into the kitchen, opening the fridge to get his own milk. cereal was, and always would be, his go-to breakfast.

“sorry,” jisung said sheepishly, clicking his tongue. “i just didn’t think you meant it when you said you’d wake up before twelve.”

“you really didn’t.” seungmin, who was most definitely a morning person, came striding into the room, holding his palm out in front of jisung. “pay up.”

jisung groaned. “i’ll get five bucks for you later.”

coughing at his friends’ interaction, felix attempted to shake the last few pieces of cereal out of the bag. he’d have to make a trip to the supermarket if he wanted breakfast tomorrow. “you guys bet on if i would wake up by my alarm or not?”

“well yeah.” jisung said, rolling his eyes. “i was almost certain you wouldn’t, but seungmin seemed insistent that you would. it was betting material.” he sighed. “you really couldn’t have slept for four more hours?”

“the things people do for love,” seungmin mused.

felix’s stomach turned at the reminder of the date. was it a date? maybe he should just assume that it isn't a date, just to play it safe. “i wouldn’t say love,” he said. jisung and seungmin both scoffed at this. 

“shut up, it’s totally love.” taking a sip of his milk, jisung wiggled his eyebrows above his cup. “take it from someone who isn't single.”

seungmin punched him. “you literally just got together with minho three months ago. that isn't a long time.”

“it’s a long time compared to you and hyunjin, isn't it?”

felix nearly choked on his cheerios. honestly, he wasn't sure what hyunjin and seungmin were at this point; the two, while not so evidently head-over-heels as jisung and minho had been, were still very clearly the perfect pair. having met three years ago, it could only be considered a miracle that they hadn't gotten together yet. 

jisung apparently took much amusement in felix’s reaction, chortling before quickly patting his back to make sure his friend didn't actually die. “why are you laughing?” seungmin exclaimed with a pout. 

“maybe i'll stop laughing when you and hyunjin stop playing around each other,” felix replied. 

jisung, being the all-around hype man he was, let out a series of noises that could only be compared to an air horn and some phrases emphasizing the fact that seungmin just got roasted. “really though. you and hyunjin need to get your shit together. or really just get together in general because it physically pains me to have to watch you two be like this.”

“physically pains?” seungmin, clearly skeptic, only raised his eyebrows in response. 

“physically pains.”

“whatever,” seungmin grumbled. 

“we’ll talk about you later,” jisung reassured. “today is about felix and changbin.”

felix’s cheeks flushed. “you make it sound like we’re official. as far as i can tell, changbin’s going to reject me.”

seungmin sniffed. “if changbin rejects you then he’s stupid. he’s clearly as in love as you are.”

“i don’t understand where you guys are seeing all of this,” felix said, furrowing his eyebrows as he went in for another mouthful of cereal. “with what i’ve seen so far, changbin hardly knows who i am aside from the guy that keeps appearing in his mutual friend circle.”

“are you kidding?” jisung let out a few laughs at felix’s proclamation. “everytime he sees you in school or at a get-together it takes at least five tries to get him to look away from you. you just never notice because you’re too focused on avoiding looking at him anyway. the irony is both hilarious and annoying, really. we’re all getting sick of it.”

“it’s changbin and i’s issue to deal with; it’s not business of yours.” felix said quickly, hoping to skip over what jisung had just told him. there was no way that was possible, right? whenever felix saw changbin, the boy was either immersed in conversation with his friends, reading a book or studying, et cetera. there was no way changbin actually noticed him every day, let alone take note of his presence in the first place.

“that’s what we’ve been trying to tell ourselves,” seungmin said in a sing-songy voice as he looked through the cupboards for a snack. “it’s just been getting out of hand recently, which is why jisung and i were so relieved when you told us that you were considering asking him out. and which is also why we’ve decided to give you a piece of advice.”

felix snorted. “i’m not sure if i can trust any advice of yours.”

“while that might be true on a daily basis, trust us now.” seungmin proved successful in his snack hunt, bringing out a package of biscuits that he promptly tore open and dropped on the counter, prompting the other two to lunge for their share. “you need to drop by the floristry before you go the cafe.”

felix stopped in his biscuit-scrounging. frowning, he asked, “the floristry? why?”

“you idiot.” jisung somehow managed to say those two words with his sunshine smile, pushing felix’s head while he did so. “to get changbin flowers! it’s always a good idea to take flowers with you on your first date.”

“yeah, but i don’t even know if changbin likes flowers.” felix stirred the milk in his bowl with his spoon. “what if he’s allergic? oh god, can you imagine what would happen then? he’d probably die. i can’t believe i’m asking him out on a date when i know nothing about him.”

brushing biscuit crumbs off his sweater casually, seungmin said, “believe me when i say he’s not allergic to flowers.”

“why should i?” felix immediately replied. squinting, felix couldn’t help but feel suspicious at how easily and confident his friend had said that. “wait, never mind. hyunjin told you. i get it.”

seungmin was instantly reduced to stutters. felix laughed at how easily he could get under his friend’s skin. “how come you keep mentioning him? hyunjin has nothing to do with it!”

“sure he doesn’t.”

“shut up.”

“anyways,” jisung cut in, although he himself was recovering from his laughter. “as seungmin said, changbin isn’t allergic to flowers, which means that we can go to the floristry free of worry! when are you supposed to meet changbin at the cafe?”

“uh… like two in the afternoon?”

“perfect.” jisung grinned after a quick glance at the clock on the wall. “we’ve got four hours. hurry up and finish your breakfast, because we have some work to do.”

◈

after two hours of jisung and seungmin fussing over him (they spent a ridiculously long amount of time debating whether felix should wear a grey or burgundy beanie; jisung finally won with the grey beanie, using the argument that it was a more boyfriend look and pulling up three tumblr moodboards to back himself up), felix was now sitting anxiously in the foyer of the local floristry. of course, he trusted the workers - it’s not like it was his first time here, as he had previously been dragged here multiple times by his own lovesick friends, giving him the opportunity to first-hand experience the florists’ skill in flower arrangement. ever since he’d seen one of their bouquets, he’d known that this was where he would be coming for his significant other. however, now that the time had actually come, he couldn’t help but second-guess everything.

“now you understand why i was so jittery the entire time?” jisung muttered next to him. he had been one of the aforementioned ‘lovesick friends’, having been caught up in the spell a few months ago when he’d come across a certain lee minho. while he’d waited for the flowers, he had been annoyingly fidgety, and felix had punched him out of annoyance.

felix only rolled his eyes. “touché.”

“also, roses? really? you couldn’t think of anything more… i don’t know, meaningful?” came the voice of his other friend, seungmin, who was sitting on his right-hand side, casually flipping through the flower magazines the staff had placed on the table.

“what’s wrong with roses?” felix replied defensively. “they’re a classic symbol of love!”

“yeah, but i feel like if i got roses it’s just such a cliche. everyone knows the general meaning that roses hold; if someone’s confessing to me and just hands me roses, i have no idea if they’re being truly sincere or not. they just got them to convince me that they care about me to a certain extent.”

“you’re just saying that because hyunjin doesn’t like roses,” felix grumbled, pouting and slouching further down into the chair.

“i am not!” (his denial was betrayed by the quick pace of his words and very clearly flushed cheeks).

“well if you’re going to be like that, then what insightful suggestion do you have for me?” sitting back up to properly glare at his friend, felix watched as seungmin thumbed back a few pages in the catalogue he was currently holding.

seungmin’s finger scrolled through the different kinds of flowers. shrugging, he said, “i don’t know, maybe a red carnation? those symbolize love and admiration. or maybe just go with a ranunculus if you want to be really upfront. those basically mean ‘you’re attractive’.”

“do both,” jisung chimed in.

a bubble of irritation grew in felix’s throat as he crossed his arms. “well it’s too late now. i already ordered the roses.”

“we know.”

“so you couldn’t have told me this like - i don’t know - fifteen minutes ago?”

seungmin waved the magazine in his face. “i hadn’t read this fifteen minutes ago, so my insightful suggestions would’ve been non-existent.”

felix huffed. “fine.”

his agitation must’ve been evident, because jisung chuckled, patting his arm. “dude, it’s okay. roses are perfectly valid flowers to give to someone you like. they’re nice in the fact that they’ll recognize the meaning almost immediately, so you don’t have to explain everything. also roses just seem more romantic in general.”

“yeah, but seungmin said that i should’ve gone with something more meaningful and the worst part is is that now i know that there was a better option and -”

“calm down,” jisung insisted. “i’m sure changbin will love them.”

“you sound like a therapist.” 

“shut up, seungmin.”

“a flower therapist!”

“shut up, seungmin.”

“who sounds like a therapist?”

the trio jumped in the chairs, startled, as the florist came back in the lobby with the bouquet. “oh, hi! i was just convincing felix here that roses are the perfect gift for that special person.”

the florist grinned. “that they are. sorry it took a while, i had some difficulty handling these for some reason, but they’re good to go now! since you’ve already paid for them, you’re free to go, and i hope you come by again!”

“thank you so much,” felix said, standing up to receive the flowers. wrapped in purple and pink, the bouquet was considerably smaller than the ones you see in movies for the sake of subtlety, and felix couldn’t help but feel that it was perfect. “hopefully we’ll have the same happy ending in movies,” he muttered to himself.

“what was that?”

“huh?” felix blinked. “oh, nothing. just talking to myself.”

“he’s been fretting a bit,” jisung said, grinning. since his arms were full, felix resorted to kicking him.

“we’ve all been there,” the florist assured. 

“i’m sure.” smiling, felix tried to get a clear view of the worker’s name tag. “thanks again, youngjae.”

“no problem! good luck, i’ll be rooting for you.” (this elicited a few chuckles from felix and seungmin, leaving jisung slightly confused).

“well, we’ve got to go escort our man to his date,” seungmin said, placing a hand on felix’s shoulder. he gestured to the door. “after you.”

“what a gentleman,” felix said dryly, then tried to calm his nerves as the three of them walked to their parked car.

(“HA! I GET IT! rooting for you? because he’s a florist meaning he works with flowers which have roots because they’re plants -”

“jISUNG I SWEAR - !”)

◈

felix had asked changbin to meet him at the cafe that jeongin worked at; jeongin was a boy that felix had met through seungmin and jisung’s mutual friend group. although young, he was incredibly hardworking, and felix couldn’t help but feel that jeongin was already much more successful than him, keeping in mind that they only had a one year age difference. (his excuse was that he’d just moved to south korea recently, so he didn’t have a total feel at all the opportunities).

all that aside, felix still loved jeongin. he was just so cute and generally positive on topics - with the exception of jisung, whom he seemed to punch on a daily basis - felix was grateful that he had gotten to meet and befriend him. especially now, when he could exploit jeongin’s employee status at the local cafe.

he’d dreamed of taking his significant other there the day he’d stepped into the place. it was a small store, often overlooked by the considerably more popular restaurant right next to it, but felix felt that it just added to the aesthetic. it was the kind of place that you take pictures of and post on your instagram; the kind of place where you sign your name on one of the walls; the kind of place where you trace hearts on the frosted window pane; the kind of place that you confess to your loved one.

so felix thought he might as well give it his best shot.

upon finally gathering the courage to take some kind of step in doing something about his hopeless crush on seo changbin, felix’s immediate reaction had been to take changbin to the cafe. he supposed he could just take changbin there, giving jeongin no heads-up whatsoever, which would probably be a reasonable option except for the fact that felix was almost 100% sure that there was no way he could sit calmly knowing that jeongin was pretty much watching the entire time.

“dude, just tell him ahead of time or something,” jisung said after felix had professed his issues to his friends. “plus, it’s not like jeongin lives there. he might not even be working at the time you decide to take changbin.”

“well yeah, but what if he is there? i don’t want to walk in with a bouquet of roses just to see jeongin standing behind the counter.”

“you make it sound like you detest him,” seungmin said with a snort. “just tell him. i’m sure jeongin will be glad for you, and if he is on his shift at the time you have decided then he’ll probably ask for a break. jeongin isn’t going to go out of his way to make things harder for you.”

“i guess,” felix mumbled. “still. how am i going to approach him about this? just walk up to him and say ‘hey, i’m going on a date at your cafe, can you please not go during that time’?”

“yes.” jisung said this with such a deadpan that felix almost believed him for a second. seungmin kicked him in response.

“you don’t need to sound so impassive,” seungmin said. “be upfront and straightforward. jeongin’s your friend - you don’t need to seem so nervous.”

so, with his friends’ advice, felix went to ask jeongin if he could be so kind as to let him and changbin meet in peace.

ironically, after a quick ask around the neighbourhood, felix learned that the boy in question was, in fact, currently working at the cafe. arriving at the small establishment, felix was welcomed by the pleasant smell of coffee and pastries; jeongin was standing behind the counter, polishing cups.

“welcome!” jeongin said on instinct. quickly setting down his polishing rag, he was at the register before he’d even taken a good look at whoever had entered. “how may i - huh?”

“you sound oddly offended by my presence,” felix scoffed.

“maybe i am,” jeongin joked, his eyes curving into crescents as he smiled. “is there anything you want? maybe the usual?”

felix shook his head. “not today. i actually came here to ask a favour of you. you don’t have to do it, of course, i just thought i’d bring it up in case you actually do?”

jeongin blinked. “a favour?”

“uh, yeah.” felix fidgeted with his jacket cuff anxiously. he hated having to request anything out of anyone, especially for a reason as shallow as this. “again, you don’t have to, i just thought i’d try.”

“try me.”

“um. so.” ah, starting off on the right note, aren’t we? “i, uh, was kind of hoping that i could bring my crush here on a date? and uh -”

jeongin screeched loudly, promptly interrupting felix. “your first date with your crush? at our cafe? hell yeah!” pumping his fist, jeongin glanced at felix and clearly took note of his startled expression because he quickly cleared his throat, saying, “sorry. continue.”

“um, yeah, that’s basically it. i just…” felix groaned, trying to figure out how to phrase this next part without sounding like a total douchebag. “i was just hoping that you wouldn’t be working? i don’t know, knowing that my friend is watching the entire time would be kind of unsettling for me. i’d probably flinch every time i see you in my peripheral vision.”

felix avoided eye contact with jeongin the entire time, too embarrassed to look at the younger boy. but, surprisingly, jeongin reacted almost immediately with a squeal. “oh my god, of course! i totally understand, i would feel the same way. i don’t work on most weekdays and i don’t work on sunday, so if you want to bring your crush here on sunday it should be fine!”

in shock at how enthusiastic jeongin was, felix finally lifted his head up. “wait - really? you aren’t offended or anything?”

“well, i mean.” jeongin shrugged. “i’m still slightly offended but i totally understand. besides,” he started, wiggling his eyebrows. “i’m sure i’ll be able to hear all the details later on.”

felix snorted, flicking jeongin’s forehead. “i’m sure.” drumming his fingertips on the counter, he hummed. “sunday, huh? i’ll have to tell him soon.”

“‘him’, huh?” jeongin questioned, and felix froze up again. seeing felix’s deer-in-headlights state, jeongin quickly added, “not that i have anything against that. i’m bisexual myself, so…” he trailed off, and then opened his mouth again. “but if you don’t mind me asking…

“you’re bringing changbin here, aren’t you?”

felix blinked. jeongin had said it with such confidence, it was like he already knew. “uh - yes? how’d you know?”

jeongin smiled. “oh, i think anybody with eyes knows by now.”

fuck.

◈

so now felix was in the cafe. somehow, he managed to arrive an hour early, and upon realizing what time it was when they’d arrived, he had promptly kicked his friends for rushing him. (“i could’ve had an actual proper breakfast! how is one supposed to function throughout the entire day on only one bowl of cereal?” to which jisung replied with, “you’re literally at a cafe, buy yourself something if you’re hungry! stop kicking us!”)

entering the cafe, felix let out a breath of relief when he noticed that jeongin was thankfully not behind the counter. he probably should be guilty for feeling that way but for some reason on the whole way here he was sure that jeongin would be standing there, despite claiming that he didn’t work on sundays. felix wasn’t even sure why he doubted jeongin. in the three years he’d known jeongin, the boy had yet to really lie to him; that probably just proved that felix really was too riled up about everything. he’d have to tone it down a few notches.

shut up, he thought. if i could tone it down a few notches i would’ve done so the second i woke up.

felix was only duly aware of the array of different looks he received for coming in with a bouquet. as he took a seat at his normal table - the table that was against the window; almost in the corner but not quite, just how felix liked it - felix’s leg kept jittering up and down. while felix prided himself on being a person who didn’t usually get nervous, he had to admit that right now he was definitely nervous. super nervous. was there a word for being excessively nervous? he’d have to consult google when he got home.

in an attempt to calm his nerves, felix dug out his phone and scrolled through instagram. it was what he always did when he had spare time to kill, and even though he mostly followed meme accounts (everyone follows at least one so don’t even try judging him for it) there were definitely still some aesthetic posts that appeared on his feed. one of the aesthetic posts, however, came from an awfully familiar username…

“fuck you, han jisung,” felix cursed under his breath. jisung had posted a picture of the cafe and captioned it with ‘good luck!!! dont sweat it :))))’. thankfully he hadn’t tagged felix, but the effect was still there nonetheless.

the post probably was meant as an innocent gesture. at least, that’s what it appeared to be. but with felix’s current state of mind it only made him more stressed about the next hour. it definitely didn’t help that jisung’s massive amount of followers - which, surprisingly, were mostly people he knew in real life, him being the social butterfly he was - kept posting confused comments and comments asking who this could possibly be directed to.

out of spite, felix went and replied to a random comment. me, he typed. i’m going on a date and i’m scared im going to fuck it up so jisung’s backing me up online.

five seconds after posting the comment, felix regretted putting the period. (who was he to use proper punctuation in social media communication?)

ten seconds after posting the comment, felix regretted the whole thing altogether.

why, you ask?

well, this username happened to be just as familiar as jisung’s.

[ **chang.bin** whom the fuck]

[ **f3lix420 @chang.bin** me. im going on a date and im scared im going to fuck it up so jisungs backing me up onlne.]

and he mistyped ‘online’.

felix had never fucked up so bad it in his life.

◈

felix was almost certain that he’d been cursed by everyone he knew because promptly after he’d posted the comment, changbin had stepped into the establishment. changbin himself was half-an-hour early, and was clearly trying not to look surprised to see felix already there. 

“hey, what’s up?” he greeted casually. 

“the ceiling,” felix blurted before he could think about what he was saying. real smooth. five seconds in and you’re already setting the worst impression possible. only lee felix.

changbin raised his eyebrows. he didn’t say anything, but felix could very clearly tell that he wasn’t impressed. “uh, i mean -” felix grimaced as he struggled to find the right words. “nothing much, how about you?”

“the ceiling,” changbin repeated dryly. 

felix blinked in surprise. did changbin just - make a joke?

he chuckled after he’d overcome his surprise. “sorry. it’s a running joke between me and my sister. i guess i let it slip out of habit.”

“i hope it was only habit, because if you were being serious then i think i’d have to talk to your sister and question her conversational technique,” changbin said, grinning all the while, and felix swore his heart melted.

“uh, i got these for you?” felix’s heart was beating in a way that made it seem it was trying to leap out of his chest; he could hardly hear anything besides the pounding in his ears as he handed changbin the roses.

now it was changbin’s turn to be surprised. his eyes widened as he went to receive the bouquet. “roses? for me?”

“yeah,” felix said, biting his lip. if changbin doesn’t like this then jisung and seungmin are going to have to come up with a good reason as to why they even thought of flowers. “do… do you like them?”

“they’re beautiful,” changbin said in awe, face breaking into a soft smile that set felix’s heart off at a faster rate, if possible. “thank you, felix.”

felix just gave him a goofy smile in return. huh. so maybe jisung and seungmin are good for something after all.

they elapsed into friendly conversation. felix really wasn’t thinking much, replying just as he would with any other person, simultaneously managing to continue their discussion on music (“oh my god g-dragon is and will always be a god-tier idol. you can fight me if you think otherwise.”) and be in awe that this was happening. only in his dreams had felix imagined talking so casually with changbin. maybe he hadn’t been cursed, after all.

after they’d finished their debate on the music genre (changbin had been insistent on edms while felix was all for dance music; felix had decided to let changbin win after the latter had managed to convince him that most edm was already dance music so both arguments were valid, just that edms were the better part of it), they’d finally decided to actually order something, much to felix’s relief. he had been lowkey starving throughout.

when the waitress had left with their orders, they were welcomed by the oh-so-familiar presence of awkward silence. or at least it was awkward on felix’s part. considering changbin was reading the stand-up menu placed at the edge of the table, he probably didn’t notice. hopefully he didn’t notice.

as changbin skimmed over the plastic stand, felix took the chance to properly examine the boy across from him. sure, felix had always known that changbin was attractive, but before now he had yet to be able to properly see the boy up close. his eyes, nose and mouth had no particularly distinct features, but when together was an undeniably beautiful combination. (with the exception of his hair) seo changbin was a masterpiece. and felix could only wonder how he was graced with the opportunity to sit with him today.

“hey, felix?”

changbin, apparently done reading the menu, turned to face felix, catching the latter by surprise. “huh?” 

“is there… a reason you brought me here?”

felix was probably still too mesmerized in the boy’s appearance, because he blinked and then said in the dumbest tone possible, “sorry, what?’

changbin, thankfully, only laughed it off. “i asked if there was a reason you brought me here. not that i don’t enjoy your presence,” he quickly added. “i… really like this atmosphere. it’s just… we never really meet up, you know? this kind of came out of the blue, if you get what i mean.”

“o-oh, yeah.” shit. felix knew the question was coming. it had been drifting in the back of his mind all this time, but he had decided to be an idiot and ignore it. he’d have to start thinking things through if he wanted to appear slick in front of anyone. “i get what you mean.”

felix, in his attempt to find a proper explanation that was a substitute for ‘i’m madly in love with you; please accept my love because i’ve kind of been crushing on you for a year and rejection will reduce me to absolute heartbreak but i can stand it because it’s you and you always make all the perfect choices’ had gone silent. he hadn’t even noticed because he was so caught up in his dilemma. changbin, however, definitely noticed.

“it’s - it’s okay if you don’t want to explain,” changbin muttered. for some reason, he looked oddly sad - dejected, if felix had to pick a better word. “i just thought i’d ask.”

fuck it. he couldn’t delay any longer.

“i asked you out here because i like you,” felix blurted. changbin blinked in his surprise, and while felix would normally stop functioning because of the simple action, he was now determined to spill out all his bottled-up emotions. “i’ve liked you for a year now - maybe longer, but it was last year that i really figured out why i felt so jittery next to you. i just didn’t do anything because i was a chicken. i mean, i still kind of am, but i thought i might as well try, right? who knows what will happen if you don’t try?”

as felix opened his mouth to continue rambling, changbin cut him off with a soft, “why?”

“why what?”

“why do you like me?”

felix stared at him for a count of three before letting out a chuckle. “are you kidding? why wouldn’t i like you? you’re seo changbin! you’re talented: i swear i’ve listened to every single one of your rap songs on soundcloud - not to sound creepy and stalker-ish, or anything, but it’s true! they’re so good, how could i not? - you’re gorgeous: if i were you i’d kiss myself everytime i look in the mirror. not even kidding. and you have this beautiful personality: it’s like you try to act all cold but you’re really just a soft cutie and it’s just so adorable that i’d be a fool if i didn’t like you.”

silence. again. it didn’t help that they were pretty much the only people talking in the cafe, meaning everyone probably just heard felix’s rant. except maybe the boy bopping to whatever jam was playing through his earbuds. he could probably care less.

“i - i don’t know what to say,” was what changbin finally said. felix noted the quickly-spreading splash of colour that decorated his cheeks. “i’m flattered? i really don’t deserve all this praise though. and the fact that you of all people think this way…”

felix gulped as he realized that changbin wasn’t saying anything about the confession part of the rant. this isn’t going to end well, is it.

“... i guess hyunjin was right. i had nothing to worry about.”

felix blinked. “what does hyunjin have to do with this?”

changbin smiled as he looked down at his lap. “he told me that you liked me. i was sure he was just saying it to make me feel better.”

“yeah, well, jisung and seungmin said the same - wait.” felix stopped his sentence as he realized what changbin had really said. “‘to make you feel better’? what does that -”

“if you were just going to say that jisung and seungmin said the same thing, then they were right.” changbin lifted his head to meet felix’s gaze and grabbed his hand so that they were now holding hands on the table. felix’s brain probably short-circuited the second they made contact. “i like you, felix. will you be my boyfriend?”

and as he gave him a shy grin along with an affirmation, felix wondered why he ever doubted his friends in the first place.

**[bonus scene]**

when he got home, avoiding the multiple questions bombarded at him by his roommates, felix was surprised to receive an instagram notification that indicated someone had replied to his comment on jisung’s post. in his bliss, he had forgotten that that had happened at all.

[ **seo.changbin @f3lix420** i guess it all worked out, then :)]

felix would never admit it later, but jisung and seungmin were certain they heard giggles and the sound of a pillow being smothered.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you liked it?? oof i wrote this in the span of three days and did half of it in one sitting so if it's crappy... that's not even why i just cant write aHAHA  
> please comment feedback!! criticism, praise, etc. is much appreciated!


End file.
